


Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge

by Rainbowgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgerard/pseuds/Rainbowgerard
Summary: 30 days of smutty frerard goodness.





	1. The Days

Welcome Friends! Now I wanted to make this a little more original so I came up with a few different days to replace a few of the usual 30 days.

Let's get this started shall we.

Day 1: First kiss

Day 2: First time

Day 3: Confession (let's just say Frank has been a naughty alter boy and he needs to spend some time on his knees.)

Day 4: Lemon (I'm just gonna let you figure this one out on your own.)

Day 5: Edging 

Day 6: First orgasm (basically they talk and describe the first time they got off from masterbating.)

Day 7: Caught in the act/threesome

Day 8: Skype sex

Day 9: Shower sex

Day 10: Dressing up

Day 11: Dom/Sub

Day 12: Angry sex (so if you're into sad/angry Hesitant Alien Gerard and Stomachaches Frank you're in luck.)

Day 13: Rimming

Day 14: 69 (note: this one is actually gonna be really funny.)

Day 15: Slow and Passionate

Day 16: Public place

Day 17: Innocent (Innocent I'm Not Okay Gerard, and Fuck Boy Frank.)

Day 18: Grinding

Day 19: Porn star (au where Gerard is a gay porn star and Frank is a nerdy little teen jerking off to him.)

Day 20: Vampires

Day 21: Supernatural AU (Dean = Gerard, Castiel = Frank)

Day 22: Desk

Day 23: Food

Day 24: Dirty Talk

Day 25: Pet play

Day 26: Daddy kink

Day 27: Partners in crime

Day 28: Doggy style

Day 29: Forbidden

Day 30: Free choice (comment ideas here.)

Right let's do this.


	2. Day 1: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Before we start, I would like to say that this Day was based on my actual first kiss... Not the beginning stuff though.

Frank and Gerard known each other for while, and in that short while became great friends. But there was always something else there, something sitting at the back of their minds that they both brushed off.

People always told them they looked closer than friends. Always touching, holding hands or cuddling with each other. But again they both brushed it off saying , "That's just what we do."

Neither of them talked about why they acted the way they did with each other, and they never questioned it. 

Both of them were too anxiety ridden to admit feelings to each other, both of them wanting to just spit out how they feel. But their fears of being rejected by one another was too strong and they continued to hold it in.

The thoughts of one of them getting angry at each other, or getting hurt because the feelings weren't reciprocated tore them apart inside.

But soon Gerard couldn't take it anymore, he held on for too long and now he had broken. 

Whilst cradled in Frank's arms he told him.

"Frank?" Gerard whispered.

"Yeah Gee?" He replied, Gerard could feel Frank's hot breath on his ear as they continued in the embrace.

Gerard's heart was hammering out of his chest at this point, he really needed to spit it out before going into a full panic attack.

"I think I like you as more than a friend..." 

Silence

"I had a feeling," Frank sighed. "And just so you know, I like you too."

In that moment Gerard felt his heart swell. Frank hadn't rejected him. Frank liked him back. 

Frank pulled Gerard back by his shirt, breaking the tight embrace between them. 

Frank's eyes flickered from Gerard's eye's to his soft pink lips, slightly parted. 

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, watching Gerard blush at the action, then moving to place a light peck to his nose, finally his eyes flickered down to Gerard's lips again moving in slowly. Both of the boys closing their eyes as their lips touched for the first time. For Gerard, this was his first kiss ever, so it was a strange feeling at first, but he did like it.

Their lips moved in sync with each others for a bit before they parted, faces both flushed and lips slightly damp.

Gerard didn't have any words to respond with, so he settled with giggling and hiding his blushing face in Frank's chest, as Frank held him close.


	3. Day 2: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some good ol danger days hooker Gerard.

Frank Iero was a loser.

Oh wait, was is past tense, he still is a loser.

He is twenty five, and still a virgin. But he'd never admit to it.

And he was about to become a twenty six year old virgin soon as his birthday was coming up.

And Frank didn't want that to happen, because eventually the years would go by and he would end up a forty year old virgin with nobody.

So one day he decided to take drastic measures. He never in his wildest dreams thought that this would be something he would type into Google's search bar.

'sexy male escorts in New Jersey'

Thousands of results showed up, the first few were just links to porn, but one URL caught his eye as he decided to click on it.

JerseyAngels.com

When the page loaded, Frank was met with what looked like a dating site almost. 

The website asked you basic questions to match you with an escort and then Bam! You were matched.

The first questions Frank was asked were just the simple Age, Name, Gender questions. Then any specifications for the escort you're requesting.

Frank requested a male around his age and submitted the information. The page then led him to a list of their male escorts his age, now he just had to select the one of his liking.

Each profile for the men had a few photos they could look through and a bit of information about them.

Most of the guys looked too intimidating, too muscular, or too twinky, or thin. 

But then he came upon one profile that almost made this jaw drop.

Shoulder length red hair, soft looking pale skin, and beautiful hazel eyes.

His name was apparently Gee, although I doubt that is his actual name. I parted my eyes from his gorgeous photo to his discription. 

Hey, I'm Gee, fun fact about me is I don't have a gag reflex ;) But anyways I'm just a lonely gay boy waiting for some cock to suck.

Frank's eyes widened at the obseen words he just read, so many dirty things said just to draw in horny, lonely bastards like himself.

Without a second though Frank selected Gee's profile and sent a message to the website.

'I'd love to meet up with Gee, where and when, and what are your rates.'

Within a few minutes he got a message back.

'Gee is available tonight at the Belleville Inn, rates are $200 per hour. Included in the hour is blowjobs, handjobs, full sex, or Gee's special of rimming.'

Frank gulped, he was actually gonna go through with this.  He took a quick look in his wallet to see how much cash he had on him. He had about $300 on him, Frank had enough for the hour and enough to catch a cab to the Inn and back home.

'Alright, I'll meet Gee there at 8.' He messaged back.

"Can't back out now." Frank sighed.

He grabbed his coat, his wallet, and his keys. Locking up his apartment he left, hailed a cab and was on his way to meet a prostitute.

The cab ride seemed to take forever with Frank's nerves on end. The only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was the cab driver telling him, "We're here, that'll be $31.50." 

He nodded, paying the cabbie and getting out of the car, walking towards the entrance to the Inn.

His heart was pounding.

He opened the door and took a look around for the red headed hooker. 

Finally his eyes landed on him, stood in skin tight black jeans and a leather jacket, his firetruck red hair an un-combed mess on the top of his head.

Frank gathered up all his courage and made his way over to the man.

"Um, hi." Frank managed to get out. "Are you Gee?"

"Yeah sweety, now who might you be." The red head asked with a smirk.

"I um, I'm Frank." Frank let out nervously.

"Nice name, why don't we take this conversation somewhere more private." Gee said, running his hand down Frank's arm.

Frank shuttered at the gesture. Giving a slight nod and following Gee to the elevator.

The elevator ride was extremely short and Frank kept quiet the entire time, unsure what to say.

Finally they reached a room and Gee unlocked it with a little key.

"Make yourself comfy sugar." Gee told him once they stepped in the room. 

Frank sat himself on the large bed in the middle of the room, watching as Gee took his jacket off, leaving him in only a grey tank top and his jeans.

Gee swayed his hips as he walked back towards Frank. 

"Now, I think we should discuss a few things before we start." Gee said, standing in front of Frank.

"First things first, always wear a condom, I don't do bare. Second, my rates are $200 per hour, I'm sure you were told what is included in the hour for your choice. Thirdly, you seem a bit nervous, so a bit of advice is relax. I don't bite, unless you want me to."

"Uh yeah, I am kinda nervous if I'm being honest, it's just that this is kinda my first time... at all." Frank swallowed.

"Oh I see, well I guess we gotta make this special for you then." Gee smiled.

He leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Frank's lips, running his hand down his torso to cup the growing bulge in Frank's pants.

Frank let out a soft whine from the back of his throat, letting his hips thrust forward into Gee's touch.

Gee continued palming him until Frank became a panting, desperate mess underneath him. Then went to undo his pants, quickly yanking them down and tossing them to the floor.

The hooker then removed his own pants, but before throwing them to the ground he grabbed a condom from the back pocket placing it beside him on the bed.

"So what do ya want me to do sweety?"  The red head asked, pushing Frank farther back onto the bed.

"Fuck, want you to ride me like the cock sucking whore you are." Frank moaned out.

"Good choice sugar." Gee smirked. 

The hooker quickly removed his and Frank's shirts and pulled off both of their boxers, leaving both of their red, swollen cocks exposed. 

Frank whimpered at cool air of the room getting at his uncovered dick, making him shutter.

Gee reached over beside him, grabbing the condom he left. He tore open the foil wrapping, taking the lubed up rubber and placing it on the tip of Frank's dick.

He pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it down his shaft, making sure it was fully on.

Then he straddled Frank's hips and rolled his against Frank's. Making them both let out a loud moan.

"Fuck baby you ready?" The hooker asked breathily.

Frank could barely get any words out, but managed to hum "Mmh", and nod.

And before he knew what was happening, the red head was sinking down on his throbbing cock. Frank let out a wail of pleasure as his dick was engulfed in a tight heat.

Frank was in so much pleasure he could barely do anything except moan every time the hooker would sink back down on his cock. All he could do was watch this beautiful red head fuck himself on his dick whilst moaning like a pornstar.

He knew he wasn't gonna last long, especially not with this hot piece of ass he was currently fucking.

And he was right, soon enough Frank let out a high pitched moan and came into the condom, Gee cumming seconds after on his own stomach.

The hooker then lifted himself of Frank's softening member and grabbed some tissues off the bedside table to clean himself up. He tossed Frank's used condom and the tissues in the trash, then made his way back over to the bed where a very exhausted Frank still layed.

"The money is in my jeans pocket if that's what you were gonna ask." Frank said quietly.

Sure enough when Gee reached into Frank's jeans pocket the full $200 was there. 

Gee put the money in his jacket, and when he turned back to Frank on the bed, he was completely passed out from exhaustion.

**  
The next morning Frank woke up in the same bed as he was in last night, but as expected the red headed hooker was no where to be seen, but there was a note on the bedside table.

Hey sugar, hope you had fun last night. Feel free to call me again ;)  
xxx-xxx-xxx   
-Gee


	4. Day 3: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank needs to get on his knees and repent if you know what I mean...

My mother caught me again. She caught me looking at it again.

She already took my laptop away because of what she caught me doing the first time, now she's taken my phone away for doing it a second time.

If you're wondering what she caught me doing, she caught me looking at gay porn.

If you didn't know anything about Catholicism, being gay is a sin, masterbating is a sin, and lust is a sin.

So basically being a gay teenager with raging hormones is a sin.

And since her punishments of grounding me, taking away my electronics, and not allowing me to have a social life, have not worked to keep me from my sinful and disgusting nature, she found a better option.

Dragging me back to church to become an alter boy... 

I stopped coming to church as soon as I turned thirteen, I personally don't identify as a Catholic and I didn't want to be there listening to sermons I didn't agree with. So I left, but my mom apparently thought making me the priests bitch would result in a fantastic personality change.

So I decided to humor her, it's not like she could do this for very long, I turn eighteen, pretty soon and she won't have control over me anymore.

I wonder what the priest is like, from what my mother has told me there is a new priest at the church being taught by our old one, the one I remember. He had thin grey hair around the sides of his head with a bald spot in the middle, and a soft, kind face.

But the new priest from what my mum has told me is only in his twentys, and was an oddly quiet character.

"Frankie come on, it's Saturday, you're spending the day with Father Way. He's gonna teach you everything you need to know for Sunday's service and get you your robes." My mother called from down the stairs.

"And after you are done with what you need to do, I want you to stay behind afterwards to confess to Father Way. You need to repent for your sins and get God's forgiveness. Your father and I have tried to fix your wicked ways, but now it's up to you and God." My mother Finished.

I groaned, there is nothing wrong with me, and she will never understand that. You can't fix what isn't broken.

I run down the stairs meeting my mother at the bottom and getting in the car as she drives me to the church.

***  
When we pull up, and I see my childhood church for the first time in years, and it's a bit of a trip.

If feels weird and wrong to be back here, because I know I don't belong.

Even as a kid I never fit in, when I'd go to Sunday school I would always be sitting alone in the corner because all the other kids didn't like me, and things got even worse when I turned thirteen and I tried kissing a boy in my Sunday school class, he freaked out and pushed me away, then ran to tell his parents.

Let's just say people at churches tend to talk alot and people found out about the incident pretty damn quick.

As a result of people figuring out my sexuality, everyone was told to say away from me so they wouldn't catch the disgusting disease I had. 

It got too much which is part of the reason I left the church the following month.

Walking into the church I had grown up in was strange, because it was exactly how I remember it. Absolutely nothing had changed except the priest, whom in a few moments I would be meeting.

My mother walked me down a hallway away from the sanctuary to an office, closed off by a door.

She knocked twice and within seconds the door opened to reveal a young twenty something year old man in a priests uniform, complete with a white clerical collar.

In that moment I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the floor. Because I'd never seen a man that fucking hot, Priest or otherwise.

He had dark black hair that came to just underneath his chin and had a fringe plastered across his forehead, and was he wearing eyeliner? 

"Ah you must be Frank! Lovely to meet you, I promise we're going to have a lot of fun." The priest said with a wink.

Uh, what kind of fun are you referring to, I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be a punishment.

"Yeah..." I replied with an awkward grin.

 "Now Frank, behave yourself with Father Way, and don't give him any trouble." My mum said giving me a glare.

I nod and she seems satisfied with my non verbal answer.

"Now Father Way, if he does give you any trouble, feel free to call me and I'll come pick him up immediately."

"No worries Linda, he's in good hands." The priest said with a smirk, glancing in my direction. "Now we must get to work, there is much to be done, God be with you." He says, dismissing my mother.

Once we are alone he turns to me.

"So Frankie, come into my office, I feel we should have a little chat." 

I don't really have a choice, so I follow him.

I watch as he takes a seat in a large leather chair, holding out his hand and gesturing for me to sit in the one across from him. 

"So your mother was telling me you are desperately in need of confession, she told me that you have a hard time controlling certain temptations." He says, folding his arms. "Would you mind elaborating my child?" 

I gulp, am I really gonna tell this priest who is pretty much eye fucking me and making suggestive jokes towards me that I am gay and my mom caught me jerking off to and looking at gay porn. Am I really tell this guy about my sexual fantasies and about how I want a hot guy to shove his huge cock up my ass.

I am gonna have to one way or another, either by myself or by force.

"Do I have to?" I ask nervously.

"It would be in your best interest to." He replies with a smile.

Oh dear god I have a feeling this isn't gonna go well. Not to mention he is still staring at me like a fuckin creep. I honestly think he is forcing me to tell him all my dirty little secrets so he can get off to them later.

"Fine." I tell him with a sigh.

"My mom caught me masterbating to gay porn. Multiple times, she confiscated my laptop and my phone, but I still have my ways." 

"I see, so you identify as a homosexual?" The priest asked.

"Yes..." Was that obvious to him?

"And what did you mean by 'you still have your ways'?" The priest continues.

"Well, um, I kinda have a hidden porn stash." I mumble.

"I see, now Frank. This may be an uncomfortable question but it is necessary so that I may pray for you, and so that you can repent of all your sins." Father Way says, "Have you ever had physical relations with another man?" 

Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck.

I have.

"I uh yeah, I have. This kid from my school came over one day, one thing led to another and he ended up fucking me. We didn't get caught because my mother wasn't home, she was at Bible study." I reply nervously.

I watched as Father Way stared at me intensely, and a blush spread across my cheeks. I swear if he wasn't a priest I would totally fuck him, he was hot as fuck and a shame he was a man of cloth. He must be so sexually repressed too, imagine not being able to get married, or have sex, or even at the very least jerk off.

Suddenly he got up out of his chair and made his way over to where I was sitting.

At that moment with the look he was giving me, every hair on my body stood up and I shivered under his gaze.

"Father Way?"

He looked down at me smirking

"Get on your knees." 

Hold up, d-did I hear that right?!

"Did you hear me boy? I said get on your knees." The priest said again, this time with an unnerving growl.

I trembled as I did as I was asked, looking up and waiting for further instruction.

"You've been a very disobedient boy Frankie, and you need to repent for your sins."

At this height that I was at, my face was directly across from his crotch. Where I could very clearly tell he had a hard on.

It was at this point I knew exactly what he was playing at, he wanted me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness so to speak.

"You need to get over this disgusting disease, just like I had to." He mumbled the last part. But I still heard it.

"You're gay?" I spit out quickly, instantly regretting it.

"What?!" He exclaimed, surprised I heard his mumbled words.

 I'm gonna fuck with this dude, he probably didn't wanna be a priest. He probably had the same kind of parents as I did that forced him into the church and shamed him for being gay. He probably is using being a priest to hide his true self so people won't question him.

"Oh I see, you probably do this with all the boys don't you Father Way?" I smirk. 

"Making them get on their knees and confess their sins." I laugh. "This is how you get yourself going huh, getting the shy, scared little gay boys to bend over in confessionals while you fuck their tight virgin asses, or shove your cock down their throats." I growl.

I could see how much my words turned him on as his face was flushed bright red, and his erection was straining against his sinfully tight black pants.

"Fuck, Frank, fucking dirty mouth." The priest moaned gripping my shoulder tightly, pulling me closer.

"Says the swearing, moaning priest who's about to get his cock sucked by a seventeen year old." I reply.

"Fuck this is so wrong but I can't hold back anymore." The priest told me.

I move my hands to his pants and undo the top button, unzipping them slowly whilst looking up at Father Way, his face giving me a very dominant look.

I yank down the pants and I'm met with his bare cock. No underwear, just his red, hard, leaking cock waiting for me to take it.

Father Way moaned at the cool air in the room hitting his erection.

I lean forward blowing hot air onto the tip, making him shiver, before sinking my mouth fully onto his dick.

He moans loudly, moving his hand from my shoulder to my head, tightening his grip on my hair.

I let him take control of my head, allowing him to fuck my mouth. He pushed fully down my throat making me gag, I try and rub my tongue on the underside of his cock, focusing on the protruding vein that I know feels so good when pleasured.

"God, fuck. Frank, s'good." 

He moves my head back and I focus on the head, tonguing the slit, flitting my tongue back and forth making him cry out and whimper little "ah's".

"Shit, so close, ah!" 

With that I move my head up and down his cock with such speed that it doesn't take long for him to let out a drawn out moan and cum harshly down my throat.

I swallowed then licked the rest off him.

My own untouched dick was pushing painfully against the confines of my jeans as he pick me up off the floor pulling me to sit on his lap as he sat on a chair, his cock still exposed.

When I sat, he immediately torn me out of my jeans, stroking my cock hard and fast, a little sloppy too, but I can imagine he's exhausted after his orgasm. 

I let out a few moans too, before my quick release. 

Father Way licks the cum off fingers, seemingly enjoying the taste, before pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss was warm and soft.

"Thank you Frank," the priest said, tears welling up in his eyes. "This made me realize what I'm missing out on in my life, it made me realize I don't need to be ashamed of myself anymore. I never wanted to be a priest, I was forced into it since I was a kid." 

"Thank you." He hugged me.


	5. Day 4: Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gerard finds reads something a fan wrote, Frank is put in an awkward position by Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly laughed so fucking hard while writing this.
> 
> Also Frank and Gerard are married in this and the fans know.

When Gerard said we should make our sex life more interesting, this was totally not what I was fucking expecting. 

No, what I expected was maybe trying bdsm, or a new kink, or fulfilling a long-time fantasy.

Not Gerard on the bed with his ass high in the air, cheeks spread apart begging me to shove a fucking lemon up his ass.

But he wanted me to do this so badly and I couldn't handle his constant "Frankie come-on, just try it with me, it's not like it'll be going up your ass?!" 

If you are wondering where in the fuck he got the idea of shoving a lemon up his ass, he had a fan tweet him something called a crack fic. He read it and it was about him with his lemon yellow hair shoving a lemon up his ass, and weirdly enough it turned him on which is why we are in this position today.

I just want to say, our fans are fucking weird. Also I think they'd go fucking nuts if they ever found out that we are actually about to do this.

"Come on baby, put it in me." Gerard whined, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

Back to reality where I'm holding a lubed up lemon and my husband is holding his ass cheeks apart.

I take out the large butt plug we used to stretch him so this wouldn't hurt as much and place the lemon against his pulsating hole.

"You ready?" I ask.

He breathes in, nodding.

I push the lemon into him and he groans at the stretch. Once the lemon is half way in I use it to rub against his prostate.

I don't push it fully in for fear of it getting stuck and having to explain to a doctor at a hospital as to why there is a lemon stuck up my husband's ass.

He whines as I use the lemon on him, enjoying the stretch and feeling of fullness in his ass. 

I watch as he clenches around the fruit making it squish a little and some of the juice coming out of the sides.

I continue rubbing the lemon against his spot until he finally lets go and cums hard over his stomach with a loud moan that if we didn't have sound proof walls our neighbors would definitely hear.

"How was that baby?" I ask him, taking the used lemon and tossing it in the bin. 

"Mm, it was good Frankie, it was really weird but good." 

"God I love you, you fucking weirdo." Frank said attacking Gerard with a bear hug and kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too."


	6. Day 5: Edging

Gee has been my submissive for about four years now, and my boyfriend for five.

Once we started dating and eventually getting intimate, he had expressed an interest to me that I knew of, but I'd  never personally practiced.

Bdsm.

Gee told me he was a submissive, and had previous experience with bdsm and that his ex was also his previous Dom.

I was curious for myself now, how I would be as Gee's dominant. But I had no clue where to start or how to go about this safely, so I contacted a friend of mine, Ray, who is an experienced dominant. And he helped teach me about being a Dom, he taught me everything I needed to know about bdsm, from kinks to aftercare, and everything in between.

And now I was a well experienced Dom of about four years with Gee.

And we were able to explore and experiment with our sexualities and our personal kinks in a safe and loving way.

I was never a dominant who liked hardcore punishment, I was a softy who didn't like seeing his baby get hurt, so any and all punishment was pure sensation play and teasing.

My favourite punishment for Gee was edging, it basically is orgasm delay, you touch and tease til they're about to orgasm, then you stop so they can't. So when they do orgasm it feels at least a thousand times better.

That was my choice of punishment for Gee today. He hadn't listened to me when I told to have a bath today and one of my rules is that he must listen to me and be obedient when I ask him to do things that are meant to be good for him.

So currently I have him tied up to our bed, and a cock ring on him so we can prolong the punishment.

"Frankie, please. Hurts." Gerard whined.

"What did you just call me..." I respond with a growl.

"Sorry sir." He replies, head down.

I start lubing up one of our many toys. This one was his favourite, which is why I enjoy teasing him with it. It's a light blue seven inch vibrator, Gerard likes this one the most cause it's curved. So it's easy for him to use it and get just the right amount of pressure on his prostate. 

Fuck it's hot watching him use it on himself too, watching him squirm and make little noises when he hits the right spot, and when he's close stoking himself at a lightning pace til he releases all over himself.

When I turn around and show him the selected toy, I watch as he shivers in anticipation. 

I get on the bed and straddle his legs, keeping them pinned so he can't move.

I turn on the vibrator, putting it on medium speed and lightly touch it to the tip of his cock. 

His hips push up as much as they can, as I'm straddling him to keep him down.

I smack his side playfully, a warning for him to stop.

As I tease him with the vibrator, I ease the first finger into him not adding more in case he can't handle it.

He takes a sharp intake of air, before relaxing against the intrusion of my finger, and soon he starts to push back on it. Desperate for me to hit that spot inside him that makes his toes curl, and his voice to let out a high pitched moan.

I add another finger and start to scissor him, feeling his tight walls clench around my fingers.

"Please Frankie, Ah." He whines.

"I know you can take your punishment baby, and if you're good you'll get a reward. " I say, thrusting my fingers directly against his prostate. 

"Fuck!" He moans.

I remove the vibrator and place it at his entrance, teasing him by circling the toy around his rim. Watching as it pulsates and clenches, begging for the toy.

I push the toy in all at once, watching as Gerard's back arches and he screams out in pleasure.

I continue to thrust the toy directly into his spot until Gerard comes undone underneath me. 

Voice scratchy from moaning so long, cock red and hard and leaking, his body limp from exhaustion, and his eyes lidded from pleasure. 

I've decided he's had enough, so I remove the vibrator, turning it off and setting it to the side.  Then taking the cock ring off of him, making him let out a sigh of relief. 

 I take some more lube in my hand and start to stroke Gee, slow at first, but speeding up as he becomes more desperate for release.  

Soon his back arches as he cums over his stomach and my hand with a broken moan.

I clean off my hand on the bed sheet before going to the bathroom and filling the tub, adding in the pink bubble bath soap the Gee likes so much.

I go back over to the bed where Gee is curled up, I pick him up and place him on the bathroom counter, removing the rest of our clothes and placing both of us into the warm bath.

Gee hums contently as I wash his hair.

"You did good with your punishment baby, I'm so proud of you." I say pressing light kisses to his neck. 

"Thank you sir." Gerard replies.

We continue to soak in the warm tub, enjoying each others embrace.


	7. Day 6: First Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They basically talk about their first time having a wank.

"Hey Gee, what was your first time masterbating like?" Frank asked his boyfriend with a giggle.

Frank and Gerard had been friends since they were kids, but they never really expressed the feelings they had for each other until they had almost graduated. Both not wanting to ruin their friendship in case the feelings weren't mutual. 

"Really Frankie, where did that question come from?" Gerard laughed.

"Well we've know each other for so long, but we've never talked about that kind of shit." Frank sighed. "We were friends, and then not. I guess I just want to hear about some embarrassing experiences you've gone through that we've never been as close and intimate as we are now to talk about."

"Yeah I guess, weird subject to pick though." Gerard replied. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my first time getting off if you tell me yours..." Gerard said smirking at Frank, eyebrows wiggling up and down teasingly. 

"Alright fine, it's only fair." Frank slapped Gerard's arm chuckling.

"Okay; So I was thirteen. I had just entered high school, and during your first year you are required to take sex ed. During my first week they had a question day. Basically you would write down questions and the teacher would answer them." Gerard paused for a moment. 

"And one of the questions was how to masterbate. We were lucky enough to have a chill male teacher who understood some of us just didn't understand. So basically he explained that touching yourself can cause a lot of pleasure because it mimics sex, just without the other person." 

"And of course me being the curious, closeted gay boy that I was. I went home and I tried it." Gerard laughed. 

"The funny thing is that during this time I had started to get a crush on you, so when I came I moaned your name." 

Flashback 

'Well, this is supposed to feel good.' Gerard thought to himself as he locked his bedroom door and pulled down his pants, sitting on the side of the bed.

He wrapped his hand around himself and started pumping. He watched with fascination as he started to get hard. He didn't know why what he was doing felt so good. But with every stroke he let out a little moan, a milky liquid started to leak from his dick, but in his attempt to wipe it away it made him moan louder. He put his thumb back on the tip, digging it in ever so slightly.  He let out a gasp, and continued to circle his finger on the area.

Gerard's mind started to drift as the pleasure overtook him. He kept thinking if it felt so good with his own hand, it must feel so much better with someone else's, maybe his best friend Frankie's. Or maybe his warm, wet mouth around him.

That thought was all it took for Gerard's first orgasm to rip through him, making him feel like he was on cloud nine, with Frankie's name on his lips.

Flashback over.

"Holy shit." Frank gawked at Gerard. 

"You really jerked off to me?" Frank asked timidly. 

"Yeah, and it wasn't the last time either." Gerard said grabbing Frank by the waist making him squeak.

"Oh really?" Frank smirked.

"Yeah, you were a hot piece of ass then, and you're a hot piece of ass now." Gerard said, pecking Frank on the lips.

"Mmm, well I think you should show me how hot you think I am." Frank said biting his lip.

"Hmm, I actually think I wanna hear your embarrassing first wank story Frankie." Gerard replied with a cocky grin.

"Alright fine." He sighed. "Then will you fuck me..." 

"Frankie you don't even have to ask me. I have to try so hard not to jump you whilst were in public."


	8. Day 7: Caught in the act/ Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Iero twins

Gerard woke up out of a deep sleep, much more uncomfortable than he should have been. 

It wasn't often he woke up with a morning wood, as he was no longer the pubescent teen, but much rather a man in his mid twenties. But his dreams seemed to have gotten to him, and left him with a not so little problem.

He glanced over his shoulder at Frank who was still pressed against him fast asleep, arm thrown lazily over Gerard's waist. And he thought of the perfect idea to wake his boyfriend up.

Gerard pulled Frank's hand down his front, pressing it against his boxer contained hard on. Whining as ground against Frank's hand.

All of a sudden Gerard let out a gasp as Frank tightened his hand around Gerard's length.

"So this is how you decided to wake me up?" Frank said with his morning growl.

"I have to I would've much rathered you putting your mouth on my cock." Frank continued, mouthing at Gerard's neck as he pushed his hand into his boxers, stoking Gerard slowly.

Gerard could only moan and push his ass against Frank in an attempt to get his well needed friction.

See, they had Frank's brother Anthony staying with them while he was trying to find a new place, and he had constantly been interrupting them trying to have sex. Gerard was starting to think it was almost intentional now.

Every fucking time they'd attempt to have sex Anthony was there knocking on the door asking them some useless question that could have waited.

And today was not going to be an exception to Anthony doing that. But today was even worse because he didn't even bother to fucking knock, no, he just decided to barge in right as Gerard straddled Frank, ass naked, ready to ride him.

"What the fuck Ant, get out!" Frank yelled, attempting to shield their bodies with a blanket.

"Oh no, I actually quite like standing here." Anthony replied with a cocky grin. 

At this point Frank was fuming. He pulled his boxers up and made his way over to his brother, he knew what he wanted. He actually kinda wanted it too, but he wasn't sure if Gerard was comfortable with it. 

"Come on Frankie, please... we've done it before." Anthony whined.

"Gee's different than my exes, he is always so nervous, it took him so long to admit to he he was into bdsm, I know he wants to have a threesome but he hasn't admitted it yet. I just don't want him to feel scared, uncomfortable, or confused. " 

"I also don't want him to find us weird. And our little situation..." Frank continued. 

"Just talk with him and see if he's comfortable with it, we don't have to do it today. Just make sure that he knows what he wants and if he's okay with this." Anthony said.

Frank swallowed hard, making his way back over to Gerard who had hidden himself under the covers.

"Gee baby?" Frank cooed. "You can come out now..."

Gerard shyly poked his head out from underneath the covers, glancing at Anthony still stood in the doorway. 

"Baby, um... Anthony and I had an idea, we wanted to bring it by you because we know it's something you've wanted and so have I." Frank paused," We know you've wanted a threesome for awhile, even though you haven't said anything. I want you to feel safe so I thought Anthony is someone both you and I know, and trust, so why not have him be our third."

Gerard had a slight look of shock on his face, that soon dissipated into smile and a nod.

"Yeah, I'd be okay with that, I'm surprised you figured out that I wanted that..." Gee whispered. 

"Well you kinda forget to delete your Internet history, and then I see exactly what kind of porn you're looking up... so." Frank sighed.

"Um, did you guys wanna do this now?" Gerard asked timidly. 

"Only if you're okay with it. " The brothers both said.

"Okay, yeah." Gerard replied. 

Anthony went over to sit on the other side of Gerard opposite to Frank, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Gerard's. Gerard shivered at the familiar yet unfamiliar feeling of the other twin's lips against his own. Anthony's lips were slightly more chapped than Frank's, but the same overall feeling and shape. But he definitely preferred Frank's soft, moist lips.

As Anthony continued to deepen their kiss, Frank moved down to attack Gerard's neck with love bites, leaving dark purple marks that contrasted so beautifully against his pale white skin, the bruises so dark they'd surely last a week or more.

Frank wanted to make this all about Gerard, he was the main person who was getting any of the pleasure. Frank planned to fuck him so hard to the point where he wouldn't even be able to make a coherent sentence, and he would just cum only being able to get out a string of whiny, and desperate  noises.

And Anthony would suck him off focusing on the most sensitive areas. And swallowing around him as he came from Frank fucking his ass.

Frank continued to suck of Gerard's neck, but moved his hand beneath the covers to stroke Gerard, his length coming to life under Frank's touch, letting out sighs into Anthony's mouth.

Anthony pulled the covers away revealing a fully hard and aching Gerard, the tip of his cock weeping precum onto the sheets.

He leaned forward to lick a wide stripe up his dick, cleaning away the collecting precum with his tongue.

Frank pulled Gerard up to his knees on the bed and spread them apart as Anthony continued to work on Gerard's cock.

Frank reached over to Gerard and his bedside table, pulling out a condom and lube. He lubed up three fingers, and checked in with Gerard to make sure he was still on board.

"Hey, you still good?" Frank asked, positioning his fingers at Gerard's entrance. Once Gerard gave consent with a nod and a whispered "yeah", he pushed two of his lubed fingers in, groaning at the hot, tight feeling of Gerard clenching around him.

Gerard felt as if he was on cloud nine, even though Anthony was Frank's twin, it still felt like he was being fucked by two Franks which made Gerard enjoy this even more so. 

Gerard could barely stand the intense pleasure he was feeling. Frank's thick, tattooed fingers stretching him out to take his big cock, as Anthony brought him closer to the edge, teasing his cock with his tongue.

When Frank thought Gerard was stretched enough he removed his fingers, taking the condom out of the foil he pinched the tip, rolling it down onto his cock, and lathering some extra lube as well.

He positioned himself at Gerard's puckered hole, throbbing and pink. Asking "ready?", when Gerard nodded he pushed in with a groan.

Frank quickly found Gerard's prostate as Gerard screamed out in pleasure, clenching tightly around him.

Frank was pounding into Gerard at a lightning fast pace now, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room.

Anthony seeing Gerard was close,  removed himself from Gerard's cock, pressing his lips to Gerard's, bringing his hand down to lightly touch and tease Gerard, and also taking Gerard's hand and guiding him to do the same to him.

All that could be heard in the room was skin slapping skin, and the loud and obnoxious moans that were escaping their mouths.

Gerard was the first to cum, the stimulation he was getting becoming to much before he came in Anthony's hand with a broken moan. 

Gerard clenching around Frank also became to much for him to handle, especially as Gerard came, tightening around Frank and making him cum hard into the condom. Finally Gerard finished off Anthony with a few last strokes to his cock before they all fell back onto the bed, exhausted from their intense orgasms.

Deciding to sleep instead of clean up their mess, they climbed under the covers of the bed enjoying the quiet aftermath of what happened, before falling fast asleep in each others arms.


	9. Day 8: Skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Italian as I'm a Canadian so don't judge me too hard cause I used Google translate for this.

Having a long distance relationship was hard. Frank and Gerard knew that very well. 

Gerard was attending The New York  School Of Visual Arts, and Frank was stuck hours away in New Jersey. 

Frank would always try his hardest to come and visit Gerard but sometimes work would get in the way or Gerard would have a project he was working on and wouldn't be able to hang out.  And so they'd settle for long ass Skype calls.

"Gee come on, I wanna see your face. I don't care if you haven't showered in days, just take a break from your art project and talk to me." Frank said over the phone, he was attempting to get Gerard to do a Skype call with him.

"Frank I'm just really busy and I know if we Skype I'm gonna get distracted and I won't get anything done." Gerard sighed into the phone.

"Come on Gee take a break for once, I know a few ways you can loosen up..." Frank said into the phone, voice lower and more seductive. 

Gerard felt his cock twitch in his jeans, it had been so long since he'd gotten any attention, and realized this now as Frank's sultry voice seduced him over the phone.

"Um okay." Gerard's voice squeaked.

"Just gimme a minute to get ready before you call." Gerard said hanging up the phone.

Gee quickly stripped down to his underwear and grabbed the things he'd need for the call, before rushing over to his bed and opening his laptop. Within seconds he was accepting a call from Frank. 

"Hey baby," Frank said as the camera turned on.

"Hey." Gerard said timidly. 

"God I love seeing your beautiful face." Frank groaned. "But you should move your laptop so I can see your beautiful body too baby." He continued with a smirk. 

"Yes sir." Gee nodded obediently.

He quickly moved his laptop to the end of the bed, biting his lip and waiting for Frank's reaction to his dick straining against the confines of his boxers.

"Fuck baby, so hard for me, and nobody else." Frank groaned. Palming himself through his boxers.

"Yes sir, only for you..." Gee sighed, slowly going into sub space.

"Touch yourself for me bambino." 

Gerard moaned immediately as he obeyed and tossed away his boxers grasping himself and waiting for Frank's next order.

"Cazzo bambino mi farà venire!" Frank growled.  
(Translation: Fuck baby gonna make me cum)

Gerard started letting out a series of ah's as he stroked his cock listening as his master talked dirty to him in Italian. His raspy voice turning him on more than ever as he stroked himself closer to the edge. 

"Non vedo l'ora di cazzo il tuo stretto culo."   
(Translation: I can't wait to fuck your tight ass)

"AH, Ah - ah shit, can't wait either sir..." Gee hissed the sensations he was feeling as he pumped his red leaking cock faster, listening to his master's dirty words bringing him closer.

"F-fuck baby, gonna cum." Frank groaned, he pumped himself faster, pulling himself out of his boxers to give Gerard a better view. 

"Oh dio guarda cosa mi fai bambino..." Frank growled.  
(Translation: oh god look what you do to me baby.)

"Shit, gee... ah god. Gonna..." Frank moaned Gee's name as he came all over his chest pumping himself a few more times before becoming over sensitive. 

"God sir, so hot, gonna cum any second. Ah shit sir I- I'm... " Gerard could finish his sentence before cumming across himself and the sheets milking every last bit of his orgasm out of him till he collapsed onto the bed out of exhaustion.

"Mmm." They both sighed in contentment, giving each other tired smiles.

"Love you baby. You should get some sleep now, don't wanna be tired for class tomorrow do ya?" Frank teased with a smug smirk.

"Ah fuck you this was worth it being over tired and you know it you dick." Gerard grumbled into the mattress. 

"Gee is that any way to speak to your master? Do I need to come over there and fuck that attitude out of you?" Frank asked with a giggle.

"Mmh you might just have to, but not today, too tired..." Gee replied sleepily.

"Okay agreed. Night Gee, ti amo amore mio."   
(Translation: I love you my love.)


	10. Day 9: Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some greasy basement Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's done! This took too long, I have a new job and I've been super busy so I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you guys like it though!

Gerard hated taking showers.

He always had. His mom would have to force him in the bathroom and lock the door, and wouldn't let him out till he had one.

But Gerard was an adult now and nobody could force him to take a shower now. So the grease would just pile up to the point where it looked like he had been standing outside in the pouring rain.

People would try and convince Gerard to have a shower, his brother, his mom, his friend Ray. But none of it worked. 

Only one person has ever been able to convince Gerard to shower, his boyfriend Frank.

Because he could offer Gerard a reward that neither his family or friends could offer him.

Shower sex.

The only reason Gerard would ever be swayed by anyone to have a shower.

Hot, steamy, wet ass fucking.

Today was one of those days that Frank had come over to visit Gerard and he hadn't showered in a week.

Frank was one of the few people that could actually stand the rank stench coming off of Gerard. But just cause he could stand it, doesn't mean he liked it.

Which was why Frank needed to get him into a shower today.

"Baby?" Frank said look up at Gerard. He was laid across Gerard's chest, head tucked under Gerard's chin as they watched Night Of The Living Dead.

"Uh huh.." Gee mumbled back not really listening, more zoned out to what they were watching.

"You kinda stink, how long has it been since you've had a shower?" Frank asked, getting up to sit and look at Gerard in hopes to get his attention more.

"I don't know, maybe a few weeks." He shrugged.

"Oh god Gee you can't go that long without showering, for fucks sake one of these days you'll go so long without having a shower that you'll start to grow mold on you." 

"But Fraaaaank... I don't like showering." 

"Gerard, butts are for fucking. Which is what I'll do to you if you go have a fucking shower."

Now that peaked Gerard's interest. Frank inside him, fucking him hard as hot water cascaded around them.

Gerard was quick to scramble of the bed shedding his clothes as stumbled towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

Frank just sat there on the bed and giggled at his boyfriend stumbling through his bedroom for a minute before also ridding himself of his clothes and joining Gerard. 

As soon as they both stepped in the shower, Gerard's lips were pressed hard against Frank's, but he pulled away from Gerard with a playful scowl.

"You gotta wash yourself first before you get any of that." Frank smirked. 

Gerard frowned before picking up the shampoo and scrubbing his hair. He quickly rinsed it out and passed Frank the body wash, "You want me to help you I'm guessing?" Frank said, Gerard nodded biting his lip.

Frank poured some of the strawberry scented body wash in his hands, starting to rub it on Gerard's back before spreading it onto his chest, playfully brushing his hands over his nipples.

He could hear Gerard take in a shuttery breath as he continued to spread the body wash farther and farther down, teasing Gerard as he pressed light kisses to base of his neck.

They could both feel themselves becoming harder, Frank rutted against Gerard's back, Gerard letting out a soft groan at the feeling of his boyfriend behind him, slick, wet, and very hard.

Frank continued to tease his boyfriend with sensual touches and kisses, but constantly avoided the areas Gerard wanted him to touch most and Gerard was starting to get fed up.

"For fucks sake Frankie stop teasing and fuck me already!" Gerard snapped, pulling Frank's hand to grasp his dick firmly.

Frank was quick to grab the bottle of lube they kept in the shower for obvious reasons and quickly got to work prepping his boyfriend. 

He pressed Gerard against the wall of the shower, spreading his legs apart. He took one lubed up finger, pressing it to Gee's entrance, circling the quivering muscle until Gee started to whine and press against the finger.

Frank allowed him to press down and fuck himself on Frank's fingers, while he whispered dirty things in his ears.

"God baby, look at you. Coming undone from just fucking yourself on my fingers. Can't wait to see what happens when my cock is in you." Frank groaned, thrusting his fingers deeper inside Gerard, hitting his prostate and making him let out a high pitched and desperate moan.

"Come on Frankie, want you. " Gerard panted.

Frank was never one to deny his boyfriend what he wanted, so he grabbed the lube once again, slicking himself up.

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard to make room for what his boyfriend really wanted.

"You ready?" Frank asked, pressing a soft reassuring kiss below his ear.

"Mmm yeah, just want you in me." He said with a groan, pushing back against Frank. 

Frank eased his way into Gerard, biting his lip as he watched his boyfriend take his thick cock straight to the base, his hole clenching around him, the obscene sight enough to make Frank lose it as he thrusted hard into Gee.

Gerard could feel Frank hitting near his prostate, but never quite hitting it. Trying to keep Gerard on edge, making him desperate for Frank to hit that spot in him that would make him fall apart. 

Frank loved Gerard like this, desperately pushing back on his cock trying to hit his spot, mouth hung open as obscenities dripped from it. 

Body slick and wet from the stream of the shower hitting him, the beads of water rolling off his body like sweat.

Frank was trusting into him at a lightning pace, he was gonna make Gerard feel him for weeks, make him feel that emptiness that only his boyfriend's thick cock could fill.

"F-Fuck Frankie." Gee said pushing back desperately on Frank's dick, "Ah ah f-fuck, oh god." He continued to let out short panted 'ah's' as his climax grew closer. 

Frank felt his boyfriend was almost spent, and reached around to finish him off. He stroked his slowly at first, paying attention to the sensitive vein on the underside of his dick and continued to get faster and faster with his strokes to keep up with his thrusts, brutally hitting Gee's prostate and making it so Gerard could do nothing but lean against the shower wall to support himself as he let out an endless string of high pitched moans.

Finally he was cumming with a loud groan over Frank's hand and the shower wall. Frank continued to thrust into Gerard a few more times, Gerard whining from the over stimulation, till finally he too came, filling Gerard up with a loud moan of his name.

Gee leaned back against Frank, a smile of contentment and exhaustion played on his lips.

"We should have showers more often." Gerard said, his voice weak.

Frank just smirked knowing he was the only one who could ever make his boyfriend love showers, and continued to get themselves dried off before retreating to Gee's bedroom to cuddle up and nap. Smiles both permanently etched onto their faces.


	11. Day 10: Dressing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written as an established relationship which is why I don't include the use of a condom, because they know each other are clean.

When Gerard told me one day he wanted to dress up for me, I maybe expected a sexy costume or something, what he actually has on right now as he seductively crawls over me on our bed was definitely not what I was expecting. 

No, he was wearing a tiny little baby pink pleated mini skirt, a lacy white thong and some thigh highs with bows on them, as well as the black faux leather collar I had gifted him with a while back.

The skirt hugged his hips like it was tailored specially for him, tight against every curve that he had and making me go wild just looking at him like this.

"So beautiful baby." I gushed over him, pressing light kisses to his face making him giggle and blush a deep red colour. 

"Thank you Frankie, love you so much." He said, pressing a light kiss to my lips before pushing my back against the bed.

"I'm gonna be so good for you Frankie, gonna be so good 'n make you feel so good." Gee said to me, pushing my shirt above my head as he peppered kisses down my chest reaching my pant line.

He starts to unzip my pants, once he does I quickly strip them off desperate for Gerard to to touch me. 

He's so beautiful, cheeks flushed bright pink, lips wet and ready to be stretched around my thick cock as I use his pretty mouth to get myself off.

I flip us over so his back is pressed hard against the bed, and I start to press light kisses to his neck, but soon I start to get rougher with my kisses and start to bite, lick and suck at sift skin of his neck, making dark red and purple marks bloom on his neck. 

"Who do you belong to?" I growl still marking him up.

"Yours Frankie, only yours." He moans pressing into my touch, and wrapping his legs around my waist.

"You know baby boy, I was thinking of fucking your pretty little mouth, but I think I'd rather hear the noises you're gonna make when I fuck your tight little ass in that pretty skirt instead. What do you think. "

He let's out a whimpery moan and nods frantically. 

I quickly pull down and toss away my boxers, as Gerard stares at my erect cock with a desperate look and a watery mouth.

A press a kiss to his mouth and look at him to see if he's still good to go. He nods kissing me back and I get to it.

I reach into our bedside drawer and grab out our lube.

I pull down the lacy thong he was wearing and throw it on the floor to join the rest of my clothes. I don't want it getting wreaked, I wanted to see him wear it again.

I slick up my fingers as Gerard watches me, his body burning up against mine, aching for touch. For me to fuck him so hard he forgets his own name.

"Frank, please. Stop teasing and fuck me." He whines pulling my slicked up hand to his entrance. 

I push two fingers in at once knowing he can take it, and he whines pushing down against my fingers, fucking himself on them in an attempt to hit that one spot.

"F-fuck ah god, so good Frankie. Love your thick tattooed fingers fucking me so good." Gerard moans. I continue to thrust my fingers in and out of him roughly, watching his pink little hole contract around my fingers.

"So fucking hot like this baby, taking it so well every time. My little pain slut likes it when I'm rough, don't you?" I growled, biting at his neck.

"Yes Frankie fu-uck, gon' cum if you don't stop that shit and stick your cock in me. " I smiled, removing my fingers and wiping them on the bed sheets. I grab the lube again, biting my lip as I slick my cock up.

I hold onto the backs of Gerard's knees and pull him flush to me on the bed. I tease him a bit by tracing his entrance with my dick, not pushing in yet, making him more and more desperate for release. 

I eventually stop teasing when he starts to beg for me, and thrust in all at once. Gerard let's out a strangled moan and tenses for a minute, trying to get used to the sudden intrusion. 

His hands grip the sheets tightly as I start to move inside him. As he adjusts to the sensation, he starts to let out breathy moans, the sounds almost inaudible as Gerard's head lulls back in pleasure as I pick up the pace of my thrusts.

"Mmm, fuck Frankie fuck." Gerard groans, pulling deeper into him by wrapping his legs around my waist.

"That's right baby, fucking say my name, I'm the only one that gets to make you come apart like this." I say, digging my fingers into his hips as I thrust faster, making his head hit the headboard. 

As I continue thrusting I love my angle upwards, making Gerard squeak out a sharp moan.

"Right there Frankie, fuck me harder right fuckin there oh god." 

I comply with a smirk, fucking into him at a lightning pace, his head continuing to hit the headboard, although he doesn't seem phased at all, the pleasure greater than the pain. 

I can feel myself getting closer, the tight heat and Gerard clenching around my hard cock, precum leaking inside of him, slicking him up.

Gerard is so hard too, his cock laying against his stomach, flushed a bright irritated red begging to be touched. Precum leaking onto his stomach and onto our sheets. 

When I start to feel my orgasm approaching I grip his cock in my hand, stroking his in time with my fast pace thrusts. I pay extra attention to the tip of his cock, my finger digging into his slit, rubbing the beaded precum in circles, and then moving down his shaft to rub the underside of his cock, my finger pressing against the sensitive vein.

I watch as I reduce him to nothing but a moaning whore, so desperate for every touch I give him.

With one more hit of my cock against his prostate he's clenching around me, a loud moan rips itself from his throat as he is cumming hard around me, splattering his stomach with ropes of white.

With the sight of my boyfriend like this covered in his own cum, I myself am cumming inside him, splattering his walls. 

I pull out and he makes an exhausted moan, I watch with a smirk as my cum starts to drip out of him, running down the backs of his thighs, a reminder that he belongs to me, and I'm the only one who gets to do this to him and see him like this.

I pull up our blanket over us and pull Gerard close to me as we let our exhausted states take over and fall into a deep sleep curled up in each others arms.


	12. Day 11: Dom and Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard first time at a bdsm club, sexy thoughts ensue.

Frank and I were going to our first bdsm club tonight, we aren't usually into that but a couple friends of ours were going to perform a scene tonight and convinced us we needed to come and watch.

We were nervous to say the least, we kept our lifestyle for the most part behind closed doors and didn't like to flaunt each other off.

I was also jealous when it came to Frank, he was my cute submissive, he had a bit of an edge to him too, which attracted alot of people to him.

A short tattooed submissive whom I have trained extremely well, along with his gorgeous looks. His soft eyes that could melt anyone's heart, his thin pink lips so kissable, and his small plump ass so fuckable. Guys and girls were all over him, and it made me fume.

I've had other doms beg me for a taste of my Frank, beg me to just touch him. I almost broke some dudes hand once for trying to grope his ass whilst we were out at a club with friends. 

It is gonna be so much worse tonight around so many horny doms, looking at Frank like eye candy.

Frank however wasn't as nervous as me as I watched him get ready, putting on some jeans he'd found on the floor. They were tight, they fit him like a glove, clinging to his thighs like the jeans had been painted on.   
He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and put it on. He was about to grab his jacket when I stopped him.

“ Honey, aren't you forgetting something?” I ask as I hold up his collar, my name engraved on the inside reminding him who he belongs to.

I see Frank swallow, he knows what I am gonna be like tonight. He knows just from the look I'm giving him right now that he is not to disobey me tonight.

“Turn around Frankie…”

“Yes sir.” He replies turning around so I can put his collar on.

 

I buckled the collar into place, tight against his neck giving sight pressure to his adams apple.

He turned back around when I was done and linked his arms around my neck, standing on his tiptoes he pressed a soft kiss against my lips, the warmth of his mouth making me melt against him. I pulled him in closer gently by his waist in a loving manner. As we parted from our kiss I looked at Frank's previously lidded eyes open and look at me, pupils blown and cheeks flushed.   
“Come on, as much as I'd love to stay home and do this all night our friends are waiting for us.” I say, rubbing his lower back.

“Okay, I'm just nervous about this, we've never been to a bdsm club before. I don't know what exactly is gonna happen when we get there.” Frank looked at me, I could see small hints of panic forming in his face.

“Just promise me if I get really uncomfortable that we can leave and go home”, he said hooking his arms around my waist tightly as if afraid to let go.

“Frank baby, even when you are in subspace I would never force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with, if I did I wouldn't be a very good Dom would I?” I say looking at him with an eyebrow cocked teasingly. 

“But seriously Frankie if you feel like you wanna leave just say our safe word and we'll go home.” I watch as his lips turn up into a smile.

“Before we go, what is our safe word?” I ask.

“Red” he replied. 

“Good, let's go.” I grab his hand and we head out.

When we arrive at the club I can feel Frank's already tense grip on my hand tighten, I squeeze his hand back reassuringly. And press a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

A couple of people are performing a scene on the stage, while onlookers are seated comfortably in plush seats and booths surrounding the stage as drinks are served to them by men and women clad in latex garments.

As I look over I spot our friends Jamia and Lindsey, Jamia sat on the ground wearing little to no clothing, a chain attached to the collar around her neck was held in Lindsey’s hand.

Lindsey smiled when she noticed Frank and I, beckoning us over to her with her hand.

“Hey guys, how've you been?” Lindsey asked, hugging us both, Jamia giving us a shy wave.

“we've been good, we're a bit nervous for tonight though as it is our first time coming to a club.” I reply. 

“Don't worry, you guys will be fine, if anyone bothers you I'm good friends with the security guard and he will take care of them for you.”

“Thanks Linds, but anyways, what kind of scene have you got planned tonight?” I ask.

“Well tonight we're gonna be doing a basic blindfold scene, Jamia is gonna have on a blindfold and I'll be teasing her with different objects.” she shrugged. “Something simple you know? Jamia isn't too used to performing yet.” 

“Well we can't wait to see how that turns out!” Lindsey smiles at me, and then takes Jamia by her leash backstage.

I take Frank's hand in mine and lead him to a small two person booth where we wouldn't be bothered and we take our seats.

The lights around us dim and spot lights cascade onto the stage making everything around it look almost pitch black.

Jamia is led out onto the stage by Lindsey and they begin their scene.

Jamia’s moans fill the room as Lindsey spanks her ass with a paddle and onlookers take it in.

As I watch I so desperately wish that was Frank and I up there instead, a different attitude from what I came here with, the nerves seemed to just melt away. It seems like Frank's nerves have done the same, as he is relaxed and lounging across the booth, curled up to my side drawing small circles on my inner thigh with his finger.

I wished to be up there, Frank tied up in soft ropes with a blindfold over his eyes. His body bound unable to move against my actions. A soft leather paddle in my hand, hitting his ass repeatedly, the soft flesh becoming red and inflamed as he's bent over and at my disposal. 

His cock heavy and flush against his stomach as I continue driving him closer to the edge but never fully getting him off, just a constant build up of pleasure through pain.

His soft and desperate moans filling the air as onlookers watch us eagerly. 

My own cock swelling in my jeans as I continue, I'd leave myself for later when we're alone. 

Finally he breaks, his arms that were wobbling in attempt to hold himself up, fail and collapse, sending his chest to the ground. His flushed pink and bruised ass in the air for me, he whines to cum and I finally let him.

With a few strokes of my hand on his leaking cock he screams with pleasure and cums across the stage in front of the audience, face turning red with humiliation.

I press a soft kiss to his lips and untie him, then take him backstage. 

Suddenly I'm being shaken out of my thoughts by Frank who is staring at me with a concerned look.

“Are you okay sir?” he asks timidly. “You kinda zoned out there, Lindsey and Jamia are done their scene now…” 

“Did you wanna go home?” he asks.

“Um,” I say clearing my throat, I definitely wanted to go home after that daydream. 

“Yeah sugar, let's go, there's something we're gonna do when we get home.”


	13. Day 12: Angry Sex (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is on tour with his solo album Hesitant Alien. An angry Frank still bitter about his and Gerard's past as well as the sudden break up of the band, and he wants to confront Gerard about it.   
> So in a decision not entirely thought through he buys a ticket to Gerard's show and takes a train to New York.   
> Get ready for blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been super busy with work, school, and graduation that I have not had time to write, or I've been too tired to.   
> This will be split into two parts so please enjoy.

It's been just over a year since the band split, since the day Gerard stepped on my heart once again. He never even told me he was gonna break up the band, he holed himself up in his apartment and didn't talk to anyone not even Mikey, especially not me. 

Gerard had started self medicating again, relying on booze and pills to distract him from his declining mental state. I always tried to talk to him, help him anyway I could, but it was no use. He wanted nothing to do with me after he got married. Things between us were fragile. I used to think he loved me, but apparently not. One day he stopped my kisses, pushing me away telling me to fuck off, trying to say he wasn't like that anymore telling me that being with me was just a phase and that it was over now. I was nothing but an experiment for him and it hurt. 

I held no grudge against Lindsey, she never did anything, she just fell in love with Gerard and married him. She didn't know about Gerard and I and the past we had.

When Gerard split it off with me I got married to Jamia and we stopped having an open sex life. Jamia and I wanted to finally settle down and have kids and we didn't want our sex lives making our family life messy.  
I loved Jamia, but she knew I had feelings for Gerard as well. Things just never worked out with us.  
I started writing more music to get my anger about everything that had happened out, at the time I was pissed, I wanted to rip his goddamn head off for using me and my lyrics definitely reflected that. But the anger went away and I was just left with broken, sad, memories. 

But now, I liked to think I've moved on, I've got a new band and a family.   
But if I really have moved on then why am I buying a ticket to Gerard's solo show.  
Fuck…

I guess I just wanna talk to him, things have calmed down now, he got sober again and our shit is years in the past. I guess I just wanna know why he ended it, why he was such an ass to me and so insensitive to how I obviously felt.

I turn my computer off and leave my office. I pack a small bag to take on the train to New York for the show, I'll probably have to get myself a hotel room for the night as well.

I leave Jamia a note that I'll be in New York for the weekend, lock up and head out.

As I cab to the train station the nerves continue to creep up on me, ebbing away at the last calm part of my brain, leaving me tapping my foot rapidly and fiddling with my fingers to ease my anxiety. 

I wondered his reaction when he would see my face, would it twist up in anger, or would it smile my way.  
I stand on the platform watching other trains go by in the opposite direction, I think about how this is my last chance to turn around and go home and never think about the fact I was gonna go to New York and confront Gerard. 

I shook away the rest of my nerves, I had to do this. I needed to know why he did what he did to me. 

The train pulls up and I push forward with the crowd of people trying to get on. 

I find myself a seat and put my bags down next to my feet, I rub my face and think to myself. It's too late now, it's too late to run.

I lay my head back and close my eyes for a bit and wait until I reach my stop.

It takes a long while to get to New York, although I'm not surprised. 

However when I reach the platform to get off the nerves start up again. I walk off and grab a cab to take me to a hotel relatively close to the venue, the ride is long and the cabbie attempts conversation but all I can hear over the booming anxiety in my ears is soft mumbles. I stay silent till we reach the front of the hotel, I hand over a wad of cash to the driver not paying attention to how much I gave him with a mumble of “keep the change” as I exit the car.

When I reach the lobby of the hotel I sign in and get myself a room for the weekend, grab my bags and my key and head up to my room.

As soon as I get to my room I let out a sigh and collapse onto the plush bed, turning myself into a cocoon with the sheets and comforter. The sheets are so warm I can feel myself slowly being lulled to sleep after my long trip, I pull out my phone and set an alarm for an hour and a half before the show so I won't over sleep.

My alarm blares loudly in my ear, I groan and turn, covering my ears with the bunched up bed sheets in a desperate attempt to fall asleep again knowing if I get up I'll be forced to go to the concert and confront the one person I both loathe and love.

My alarm goes off again almost as if it's telling me ‘Frank get off your lazy ass and stop being a pussy footed bitch tit’.

I toss the sheets off me with a moan in complaint, but I needed to do this, I didn't come all the way to New York for nothing.

I get myself dressed for the evening putting on a pair of dark denim jeans and a V-neck t-shirt, and pull on my old leather jacket and boots. I fix my hair in the mirror and sigh. ‘This is it’, I thought to myself as I walk out my hotel room door.


	14. Day 12: Angry Sex (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long, I've been preoccupied by university so I havent had time to update at all.

The doors have already opened to the theatre the concert is being held at, at least I won't be surrounded by screaming fans while I find a place by the stage. I pass my ticket to security and they let me in.

I take in my surroundings once I get into the theatre and quickly find a place to watch the show by the stage, close to the stage, but up against a wall so Gerard won't be able to see me right away.

I watch as the fans mumble excitedly to each other as they took their places near up against the stage. Some of them wearing Gerard's merch, some wearing my chem shirts. 

I really hope they don't notice me here, I could really appreciate this whole thing being low key, I don't need people making assumptions they can harass us about over twitter.

Soon though the lights of the theatre dim and I can see some of the members of Gerard new band come out on stage and tune their instruments quick. But soon Gerard came out and graced the stage, his florescent orange hair almost seeming to glow under the bright stage lights. His face lit up with a wide smile as he greeted the fans and introduced the first song.

The songs seemed to last only seconds for me as I stared in awe at the man on stage, that beautiful jackass of a man who ripped my heart out and stomped on it. That beautiful jackass of a man who lit up a room with his tiny teeth smile and his kind, sparkling eyes. It made me angry that through everything that happened in the last days of my chem both in the band and in our relationship, Gerard didn't seem phased by it, he just smiled and sang his heart out like he always had. 

He unlike me, Gerard didn't go through the heart ache and pain of feeling used, he didn't go through the depression and anger like I had, his only creative output being writing angry songs filled with what seemed like the angst of a heart broken teenager. Or at least not in the same way I did, not to my knowledge. 

But the anger washed away as I continued to watch through their last song, and all I was left with was sadness, and questions I had always wanted to ask Gerard. 

The last song wrapped up, and Gerard thanked everyone, and before exiting the stage, let everyone know that they would be doing a signing in about an hour. Lucky for me, that would be just enough time to have a little chat with Gee.

Once the theatre cleared out I snuck myself backstage, even if security did recognize me they probably still wouldn't want me backstage.

Each of the guys seemed to have their own dressing rooms, and as I inched towards the door that said Gerard, my heart almost gave out, I was too close, I couldn't turn back. I wanted to but my legs continued to carry me forward until I stood directly in front of his dressing room door, one knock away from probably getting punched in the face and getting told to fuck off.

I raise my fist to the door, close my eyes and knock three times. I let out a string of curses under my breath, this was it.

I hear some muffled sounds coming from behind the door and I hear footsteps becoming louder as he comes closer to the other side of the door. The sound almost deafeningly loud in my ears as the panic starts to set in.

And all at once my world comes crashing down around me as the door opens to a sweaty Gerard with a half unbuttoned shirt, and a towel around his neck. His face screwed up in confusion, and the red tint of blossoming anger filling his face.

“Frank? What the hell are you doing here…”, he asks me with a quiet but stern tone.

“I uh, I just wanted… needed to talk to you.” I look to the ground, not being able to look him in the eyes. The eyes once filled with love and lust for me now staring back at me empty and cold as ice.

“You wanted to talk. If you wanna talk at least come into my dressing room. Don't need anyone seeing shit and gossiping.” He says stepping out of the door way to let me in.

I see a couple of chairs next to a makeup table and I take a seat in one of them. He saunters over towards me, hips shifting in that natural and attractive swagger he always seemed to possess. 

“So, I'm sure you didn't come all the way to New York just to say hi, so let's not waste each others time with mindless chit chat.” Gerard spoke bluntly, seemingly void of emotion.

“I um…” 

“Come on Frank, just spit it out.” He pushed.

“Why did you use me, why did you tell me I meant nothing to you. Why was I just an experiment to you.” I whimpered. “Why didn't you say anything when you relapsed to me.” , “ Why were you such an ass to me, what the fuck did I do to you. All I ever did was love you, and all you ever did was rip my heart out, and use me.” I feel my eyes start to well and I look down at my feet not wanting to be so vulnerable in front of Gee. 

“Really, that's what you wanna know… at the beginning we were young. On the road all the time. We didn't have time for relationships or sex. You were there, you were close, and I knew you'd be up for it. You were just something for me to fuck. I was desperate.” He said.

I felt like I was gonna cry listening to him.

“But then things progressed, we got more serious, we were always around each other. We always would share a bunk, or cuddle and talk all night. I started to have feelings for you, it wasn't something I expected. I didn't know how to handle it, I never felt anything for a guy before and you were the only guy I've ever been with because I was scared to come out publicly.” He paused and took a deep breath.  
“What happened on tour stayed on tour and I didn't have to come to terms with who I was. I could hide behind closed doors and not deal with the backlash. But the years went by and I met Lindsey, I fell in love with her too. I was so conflicted on what to do, who to choose. But I knew Lindsey would be the easy choice.” I hear his voice tremble as he continues.   
“So I had to split it off with you, but I had to be harsh and cruel, I couldn't handle the way you'd look at me, your eyes filled with love and adoration for me. It was too much, I had to make it stop in the only way I knew how… to hurt you.” 

My bottom lip trembled as hot salty tears crawled down my face, dripping off my chin.

“You had feelings for me?” I whimper. “and you decided the best thing to do was hurt me because of it? You could've talked to me Gerard, we were best friends, more than that behind closed doors. I wish we still were…” I confess, looking to the floor.

“You wish we were still a thing? Really. After all the terrible shit I've done to you. You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you Frankie…” he sighs, “ If I'm being honest I wish we were too. But it's too late, we both have lives separate from each others. As much as we may still want each other, we have to think about the effects it will have on our families. “

“What if we didn't have to think about them for one night…” I say looking up at him. I can tell what he wants, he's looking at me the same way he used to, his cold exterior melted away to reveal his lustful eyes undressing me inch by inch.

“Frank if you're suggesting what I think you are, we can't tell anyone what happens tonight.”

“We won't.”

I'm caught off guard when Gerard lunges from his seat grabbing at my neck and pulling at my lower back to press me into a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Pressing so hard against me I fear we may fuse together. I can feel the tip of his tongue prodding against my lips, I open my mouth and let his tongue explore mine. 

Everything we’re doing feels so wrong, but as I feel Gerard's fully hard cock press against mine, I'm reminded of how right this feels as well.

Dear fucking god this went from 0 to 100 so fast, Jesus...

“Please, shit.. fuck me Gee. God, fuck me till I hurt so I can feel this for weeks, give me something to remember this by.” I moan.

“Fuck Frankie, I'll fuck you so hard. I'll fuck your ass till its red and sore, you won't be able to sit for weeks. I'll pound into your spot so much you'll cum all over yourself like the slut you are, and I won't stop fucking you.”

“Make you scream and moan my name as you cum a second time, so over sensitive that you're whimpering as I cum inside your abused hole.”

We quickly start tearing at each others clothes, desperate to be touching each other, skin to skin. 

“I have lube in my carry case, hold on a sec.”  
Gerard says.

He reaches over onto the makeup table into a medium sized bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

Lathering some over his fingers, I intake a deep breath. How did things escalate so quickly just from talking, was it pent up sexual frustration and lust, or was it us expressing our love for each other for the first and only time. 

All my thoughts escaped me however, when I felt the press of his fingers against me. Nudging at my entrance but not pressing in quite yet.

“You ready Frankie.” Gerard's voice was deeper, more velvety and seductive in sound. It took me back to when it was just the two of us alone in a bunk, getting each other off without anyone else knowing. The soft whispering of obscene words dripping off our lips like honey.

“Please Gee, need you so bad.” I gushed, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of his back, making it so he couldn't pull away.

I heard a deep growl emit from the back of his throat as he thrust his fingers in deep without warning. I gasped, my mouth hanging open. He took the opportunity to capture my open mouth spitting obscenities with his, making me shut up instantaneously and relax into his touch.

He continued thrusting the two digits, trying to find the spot he used to know so well, that button that would make me scream his name amongst all the soft ‘ah's’ of pleasure.

I felt so empty when he removed his fingers, but shivered in anticipation for something so much better.

I felt cold momentarily until I felt the heat of his own body pressed tight against mine, our sweat mingling between us making everything slick and wet.

“You good baby?” he said, pressing his lips to a spot high on my neck, making my insides flutter. The sensations were so overwhelming to me, becoming increasingly more so as I nod my head to him.

I watch as he squeezes out more lube on his hand, jacking himself a few times to make himself slick.

I take a sharp inhale when I feel the tip of his cock start to enter me, spreading me wide as a soft pang of pain emanates from my lower back. My body stiffens against his from the feelings I haven't been accustomed to in many years. I think he realized I was getting to into my head and attempted to pull me out by continuing to nibble on my sensitive neck, sucking and licking to create dark bruises that would no doubt stay around for a while, a reminder of the act we are doing.

Distracted with Gerard at my neck he continues entering me, I don't even realize he's fully inside me until I feel his torso flush with my erect cock. 

He wraps a hand around me, not jerking me off or doing much of anything, just re- familiarizing himself with me, feeling the veins and the smooth skin, rediscovering the sensitive spots on me that make me lose it.

“Fuck, forgot how pretty your cock is. If I wasn't fucking you right now I'd have it in my mouth. Maybe I'll finish you off that way, just like old times.” Gerard says, voice low and intimidating.

He makes me forget how to speak, my mouth just hangs open in awe of the man I was once in love with, and still truly am.

He pulls almost completely out of me, I groan, I wanted him in me. So close to me.

I wanted him to hold me down, fuck me deep and hard, making me never forget this night. I wanted his sensual voice whispering the naughtiest things in my ear.

I wanted him to spread me apart and use me like I belonged to him. He owned my ass and I wanted him to show that to me.

“AH! FUCK…” he snaps his hips forward without warning, thrusting in, directly hitting my prostate. 

“Good to see I've still got it, can still make you come undone with just one thrust huh Frankie?” 

“uh huh.” I moan breathlessly, nodding at him.

“Please Gee, fuck me, hard. Wanna feel you for days, please.” I beg. 

I felt his hands grip my waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh, kneading it as he fucked into me over and over. 

“God you feel so good around me Frank, don't ever want to stop.” Gerard said. “Wish this moment could last forever.” 

I let out soft “ahs” every time he hit my prostate. I slowly became weak under his weight, my body trembling at how close I was. 

One hand gripped the back of his thigh pulling him closer into me, as the other hand was stabilizing me. I felt he would leave if I let go of him, that I would wake up and this all would just be a dream, and I would wake up back in my New Jersey home. 

But as I felt him it felt real, he was solid under my hand, flesh and blood instead of a figment of my imagination. 

“Fuck Frankie, so close.” I heard him say behind me. 

I started to back into his rapid thrusts, an attempt to chase both our ever approaching orgasms. 

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the small dressing room, the only sounds to be heard were muffled pants of exhaustion and moans of pleasure. 

“So close Gee, touch me please.” 

I feel his hand wrap around me, gripping me tight as he rubs me to my orgasm.

My whole body tenses as I cum over his fingers, he jacks me a few more timesince through my own orgasm, before stilling inside me and cumming hard, and string of moans escaping his mouth.

He pulls out and captures my mouth with his in our post orgasmic bliss. 

He reaches over to his makeup table grabbing a face towel and cleaning the both of us off. He tosses it aside as he rejoins me on the chair.

“Stay the night please? Come back to my hotel and stay with me I can't let you go again after I just got you back.” he begs.

“Okay” I press a soft kiss to his lips.


	15. Day 13: Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm in university and I have a big course load which makes it difficult to update.

“Hey Frank?” 

“Yeah?” Frank asked back absent mindedly, feet propped up on his desk as he tapped away on his laptop. 

He was attempting to quickly finish his college level english essay as Gerard sat across from him on his bed on the other side of the dorm room they both shared. He stared at his boyfriend who didn't seem to register anything he was saying, too focused on the task at hand.

“Bet I could say anything to you right now and you wouldn't even hear it, you'd just mumble back a basic answer…” he said.

“uh huh.” Frank replied, unfazed by the irony.

Gerards mouth peaked in a crooked smirk, thoughts of messing with Frank looming in his head.

He had to make it good, something that would make Frank snap out of the trance he was in, something Frank couldn't resist, he needed to give him a total mindfuck.

He kept trying to think of things to get his attention but so far was outta luck. But then… oh he though of something.

Gerard started to giggle quietly to himself when he remembered an interaction they had about a month ago.

They had been hooking up late one night and Frank wanted to try something new, Gerard was an open minded person so he though what the hell and asked what it was. 

He had not been expecting what had come out of his boyfriends mouth.

“I wanna eat you out Gee.” Frank begged.

Gerard sat up in bed shoving Frank off of him. “I'm sorry… what?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Frank you realize I'm a dude right, I have a dick, not a pussy.” he laughed.

“No like, I wanna rim you…” Frank said quietly. 

“What the fuck Frank. That's weird, why would anyone wanna put their tongue in someone's asshole, that's nasty. Like I get people are into it for some reason but I just can't seem to figure out how that would feel good.” 

“Sorry I didn't know you'd feel that way.” he sighed, “I just thought it might be fun to try it out, you know, don't knock it till ya try it?” Frank shrugged. 

“Yeahhh sorry but that ain't happening. The only thing going near my ass is your dick.” Gerard put bluntly.

Gerard laughed at the memory and how desperate Frank was to try it out. He was gonna use his own fantasies against him, toy with his head, maybe even his dick, all without touching him. See how well he was listening. 

“Hmm, I'm so bored…” Gerard whined, shoving his face into his pillow. 

“I've missed you so much Frankie, we've been so busy with classes that we haven't had nearly enough time to spend together.” 

“That's nice Gerard.” Frank muttered under his breath, still focused on his paper.

Gerard frowns at his boyfriend's lack of interest. “ Okay then, I see I'll have to up my game a bit.” He whispers to himself.

“I've missed the feeling of your callused, tattooed hands on me.” Gerard sighs, “ Your soft lips against mine, hot and wet.” 

“uh huh.” Frank mumbles back.

Gerard frowns again, go big or go home I guess, he thinks to himself. 

“You know, I thought about that thing you wanna try a bit more, and you're right, don't knock it till ya try it.” he says with a sincere tone. “what was it called again?” Gerard asks the back of Frank's head still remaining unresponsive. 

“Oh yeah! Rimming!” Gerard says enthusiastically.

At which point the clicking of the keyboard keys comes to a deafening silence.

Gerard inwardly grins, he's got him.

Gerard watches as Frank turns himself around to face him in his computer chair, jaw dropped in utter disbelief. 

“Oh so you finally decided to lis-” Gerard is stopped mid sentence by Frank pouncing on him lips locked with his boyfriends. 

“Are you being serious right now, you aren't fuckin with me?” Frank asked excitedly, a wide smile stretched across his face.

Gerard thought for a second, this was originally just gonna be to get his attention, but now he had it and Frank was turning to putty in his lap, acting like a dog in heat.

He thought about the words ‘don't knock it till ya try it’ and supposed, perhaps Frank would shut up about rimming once he realized how much Gerard didn't see the appeal.

“Fuck it, sure, we'll try it out. Only if you don't bother me about it again if I don't like it.” Gerard said sternly.

Frank just nodded and grinned like an idiot, getting to work at removing his boyfriend's clothing. 

Gerard leaned his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, letting out a loud sigh as he let Frank take the lead.

He could hear Frank rustling around for something in his bedside drawer, probably lube no doubt. His thoughts were confirmed when he felt Frank's fingers spread some of the liquid on his ass, he did not expect however, the blossoming heat that would follow, forcing him to open his eyes in surprise at the new sensation. 

“Warming lube, bought it a while ago remember? But we couldn't find a use for it. Not until now at least.” Frank laughed, rubbing his thumb in small circles on Gerard’s thigh to calm him down.

“Just close your eyes baby, just take in the new sensations.” Frank whispered, pressing kisses to Gerards body as he worked his way lower to where he needed to be.

Gerard really didn't know what to expect going into this, it's not something he had done before or was at all interested in doing. So he didn't know how to react when he felt the first broad stroke of Frank's tongue against him.

It felt wet, which was a weird feeling combined with the warming lube. 

He felt Frank Frank continue with long strokes of his tongue, taking his time to introduce Gerard to the feeling before fully getting into it. 

Gerard pulled away a few times because of the nerves in his lower body twitching. But Frank just grabbed his hips roughly, pulling him back to his mouth.

Frank continued for a few more moments licking over his spasming hole before nudging the tip of his tongue into Gerard, using his thumbs to spread him open so he could go deeper.

He kept thrusting his tongue into him, moving his tongue around in small circles forcing breathy gasps and moans out of Gerard.

Now Gerard really wasn't expecting this to feel good, but once he had gotten over the weird sensation of his boyfriends tongue being in his ass, he actually began to enjoy it. 

Obviously Frank's tongue couldn't hit his prostate, but that didn't make things any less pleasurable. 

Eventually Frank moved two fingers inside of him next to his tongue, crooking them to hit the spot that would make Gerard cum harder than he ever had before.

Everything from that point on went at a blinding pace, and mixture of wet sounds, moans of desperation, and groans of pleasure. 

Everything slowed down when Gerards voice cracked as he let out a high pitched whine as he came across himself and the bed, collapsing onto the mattress from exhaustion.

“God, we can definitely do that again Frankie.” Gerard mumbled against his pillow.

Frank fell down on to bed next to him. Reaching his arms out to pull Gerard into a warm embrace.

“I'm that good huh?” Frank said with a childish smirk.

“Yeah, you are. Did you want me to take care of you…” Gerard replied gesturing to Frank's Dick.

All Frank did was let out a laugh.

“What?” Gerard asked, eyebrow raised.

“No I don't need any help, I'm all good baby.” Frank grinned. 

That's when it hit Gerard. 

“Oh my god, you didn't.” Frank just smirked in reply. “You did! You came in your fucking pants you horn dog!” Gerard exclaimed, playfully smacking Frank's arm.

“Yup…” Frank said followed by a stream of giggles.

“Oh my god what am I gonna do with you…” 

“Just love me and my ridiculousness.” Frank replied.


End file.
